Instant FMA
by garnet013
Summary: What happens when this evil author gives Fma computers? Well read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own FMA I saw some fics about blogs so I gave are fav state alchemists one! It WILL blow you away (hopefuly)

* * *

**To all state alchemist and soliders:**

Hello to the alchemist blog! This is a place where you can talk with other state alchemist and other officers. People in the north,south,east and west of central will be blogging on this site. So behave yourselves!

**Fuhrer King Bradley**

* * *

**Hot flames**: This will be a great tool to use for flirting with the ladies!

**sharp eye**: Sir I do not think that the Fuhrer would aprove of what you are planning to do.

**Hot flames:** Why not? It's not like I'm going to say anything bad to the ladies,just flirt with them.

**sharp eye**:...very well sir. Is that paper work that I put on your desk done?

**Hot flames**: I'm doing it wial typing Riza. Stop being so...

**Sharp eye**: So what sir? Think about what your going to say.

**Dog solider**: LOL Mustang you better think about it or your toast!

**Hot flames**: Shut up shrimp. I was going to say ...deturmand to...make me do my work!

**Sharp eye**: someone has to be.

**Dog soilder**: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE IS TINIER THEN THE TEXT ON THE SCREEN! I'M COMING OVER TO KICK THE STUFFING OUT OF YOU!

**ladies man**: LOL Ed you need to calm down.

**Hot flames:** Havoc is that you? I only ask cuz if you are you have to have at least one date per week to be called 'ladies man'.

**ladies man**: ... I was wrong Ed, Kick his butt.

**Dog soilder**: I SOOOO Want to but Al won't let me.'pouts'

**Hot flames**: Thank you Al! as for you Havoc do you realize that you just threated to use a assaion to kill a comanding officer? You could be cort marsheled for that...'less you introduce me to that girl you were talking to yesterday.

**ladies man:** 'Sigh' meet me in the cafiteria at lunch. She **WAS** going to eat with me but now I think she will want to spend time with you.

**Hot flames**: Your a kind fellow havoc.

* * *

**_Why I burn_**

**Hot flames**

I burn things for fun! paper, cloth and food!...wait not food just paper and cloth! SO Ladies if you wanna have some fun with fire contact the flame alchemist.

* * *

_That was stupid Roy._

_Ed_

_Hi Roy I'm from the north station my name is trixy and I'm a solider._

_Trixy_

_Hello trixy!_

_Roy_

_...He has a mole on his face that has three hairs on it._

_Ed_

_...Sorry have to go puke._

_Trixy_

_Fullmetal!! Why did yo do that!_

_Roy_

_:P for fun_

_Ed_

* * *

To all who use the blog:

There is now a feture that makes your blog private. feal free to use this feature.

**Fuhrer King Bradley**

wow...now what will happen??

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

DO not own FMA!!

Centrals Hottest Alchemists!

**Hot Flames**: Yep just for all of the people who work at central!

**Sharp eye**: ……Sir I still see paper from LAST WEEK on YOUR desk!

**Dog Solider:** Roy's in trouble…LOL!

**Hot Flames**: Riza….could you please put your gun away….it scares me.

**Sharp eye**: Let me ask you nicely…please do your work…before I come over there. :D

***Hot Flames** has left*

**Dog Solider**: Wow…that was funny!

**Sharp eye**: Thank you…now have you given Al a code to get on this page yet?

**Metal Head**: Hi ! It's me Al!

**Sharp eye**: Al…please call me Riza on here.

**Dog Solider**: Al; definition- really polite when he doesn't have to be.

**Metal Head**: Ed! Don't pick on me!

**Love2BDaddy**: Hey guys guess what I downloaded Pictures of My charming little girl to my profile! Who wants to see them!

***Dog Solider** has left*

***Sharp eye** has left*

***Metal Head** has left*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own FMA. I'm going to be adding small paragraphs to the story from now on so that it is longer and not so much chat room talk.

* * *

Centrals hottest Alchemists

Dog solider: Anyone on?

Hot Flames: I am. Why

Dog solider: I'm hiding from Huges right now. He just got his film developed and he wants me to see his pictures.

Hot Flames: that's pretty bad.

Dog solider: So how's your quest to find a hot military woman who will actually date you?

Hot Flames: It would have been going nicely if you hadn't told that one girl up at the northern command that I had a mole!

Dog solider: Sorry….nah that's a lie!

Hot Flames: Why do you always do this? I find a nice girl, and you tell her I'm horrible.

Dog solider: Not every time…

Hot Flames: Yes Ed every time. Why?

Dog solider: You always pick people who are either really dumb or not really your type. I just help you get rid of them faster.

Hot Fames: I don't need your help. And how do you know what's my 'type'?

Dog solider: IDK…

Hot Flames: No don't give me that. Tell me full metal, what is my type?

Dog solider: Someone who actually knows you for one!

Hot Flames: They can get to know me

Dog solider: Your horrible! Pervert

Hot Flames: Short stick

Dog solider: That's what you think.

Hot Flames: …..what?

**Dog Solider has left**

Roy looked at his computer in disbelief. Did Ed really say that? Roy smirked slightly to himself, he had to admit, that did throw him off…only for a moment though. Roy logged off of his computer and stretched his arms thinking about ways to torture the little alchemist for saying that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In another area of headquarters ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed banged his head on the desk in anger and humiliation shouting vulgar words to the empty room. He stopped for a moment and put his face in his hands, breathing very deeply. He could feel the blush on his cheeks get warmer and warmer every moment. knowing that this little outburst on the computer will haunt him later he decided right then, to avoid the jerk at any cost for a few years.

* * *

Review


End file.
